jurassic_rimworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Items
Items, otherwise known as resources, are specific individual or quantifiable materials that are useful within Jurassic Rimworld for a wide variety of reasons. Items are acquired in different ways, some more easily obtainable than others. Amber Amber is a mineable resource that spawns in veins upon world generation like other ores such as silver or jade. Mining fossilised amber yields a variable amount of amber that can be used as building or crafting material. Weapons made of amber can also be smelted into a pure form. Amber is primarily used in extracting DNA, a primary and important component when it comes to reconstructing dinosaurs eggs. You can extract DNA from amber at an Amber Extraction bench. Amber is flammable and will not deteriorate when not under a roof. It has a market value of 20. It has a beauty value of 5. DNA DNA '''is a craftable resource that spawns as a result of a colonist extracting amber at an Amber Extraction bench. 5 DNA strands are created for every 10 amber that is processed. DNA has no other purpose than to be used at the DNA Reconstruction bench in order to make dinosaur eggs. DNA is flammable and will deteriorate at a fast pace when not under a roof. It has a market value of 30. Dinosaur eggs '''Dinosaur eggs are both a craftable resource that spawn as a result of a colonist reconstructing DNA at a DNA Reconstruction bench or as a result of a mated pair of dinosaurs reaching max fertilisation. Reconstructed eggs cost a variable amount of DNA, with larger dinosaurs requiring more than smaller ones. Colonists can eat or cook normal or reconstructed dinosaur eggs should they so desire, but eating them raw gives them the 'ate raw food' debuff, similar to vanilla eggs. No dinosaurs will lay an unfertilised egg. Normal dinosaur eggs take 15 days to hatch. Reconstructed dinosaur eggs take 5 days to hatch. Feeder resources Feeder resources is a group of items that spawn from each of the automated feeders respectively at variable intervals depending on the surrounding space of a feeder or the size of said feeder. Slaughter meat is a resource that spawns from Carnivore Feeders in stacks of 25 for large feeders and 10 for small feeders. It has a market value of 1.0. It has a nutrition value of 0.05. There is a 50% chance pawns will contract food poisoning from eating slaughter meat. It also grants a -45 debuff that expires in 12 hours. Butchered fish is a resource that spawns from Piscivore Feeders in stacks of 25 for large feeders and 10 for small feeders. It has a market value of 1.0. It has a nutrition value of 0.05. There is a 50% chance pawns will contract food poisoning from eating butchered fish. It also grants a -45 debuff that expires in 12 hours. Gutloaded bugs are a resource that spawns from Insectivore Feeders in stacks of 25 for large feeders and 10 for small feeders. It has a market value of 1.0. It has a nutrition value of 0.05. There is a 10% chance pawns will contract food poisoning from eating gutloaded bugs. It also grants a -45 debuff that expires in 12 hours. Paleobale is a resource that spawns from Herbivore Feeders in stacks of 25 for large feeders and 10 for small feeders. It has a market value of 1.0. It has a nutrition value of 0.05. There is a 5% chance pawns will contract food poisoning from eating paleobale. It will rot in 100 days. Leathers Leathers are resources that spawn when a dinosaur is butchered. There are five different types of leather depending on what is butchered, with the amount varying in relation to the size of the dinosaur in question. Dinosaur scalefell is often acquired from small dinosaurs. It takes on a light shade of camo green. It has a market value of 1.9. It has a 0.64 stat multiplier to protect against sharp damage. It has a value of 12 in both heat and cold protection. Dinosaur hardskin is often acquired from medium dinosaurs. It takes on a murky shade of dark green. It has a market value of 4.2. It has a 1.29 stat multiplier to protect against sharp damage. It has a value of 14 in both heat and cold protection. Dinosaur ironhide is often acquired from large dinosaurs. It takes on a muted shade of green-brown. It has a market value of 14. It has a 2.08 stat multiplier to protect against sharp damage. It has a 0.36 stat multiplier to protect against blunt damage. It has a value of 22 in heat protection and a value of 32 in cold protection. Ivory ironhide is acquired from butchering an Indominus rex. It takes on a bright shade of white. It has a market value of 14. It has a 3 stat multiplier to protect against sharp damage. It has a 2 stat multiplier to protect against blunt damage. It has a value of 30 in both heat and cold protection. Ebony ironhide is acquired from butchering an Indoraptor. It takes on a bright shade of white. It has a market value of 14. It has a 3 stat multiplier to protect against sharp damage. It has a 2 stat multiplier to protect against blunt damage. It has a value of 30 in both heat and cold protection.